Schmerzende Erinnerungen
by Lylane
Summary: AU. Akane ist alleine. Warum? Ranma hat sie verlassen. Wird er wieder kommen? / Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**Heyy!^^**_

_**Tja, ich schreib nicht nur englische sondern auch deutsche FFs! Schon toll, oder? XD**_

_**Ich hoffe euch gefällt was mein Hirn da ausgespuckt hat… War eigentlich eine Deuschhausübung, aber was soll's^^**_

_**Viel Spaß!!**_

* * *

Wieder einmal saß sie auf der kleinen gelben Bank unter dem blühenden Apfelbaum, und dachte an die Vergangenheit. Viele Menschen, die an ihr vorbei gingen, hatten nur einen mitleidigen Blick für sie. Jedem tat sie leid, wie sie da so leidend saß, doch keiner fragte sie ob und wie man ihr helfen könne. Sie saß einfach nur da und starrte mit leerem Blick die heruntergefallenen Blüten an.

„Wieso? Wieso tust du mir das an?" hörte man sie plötzlich flüstern. „Hasst du mich denn wirklich so sehr? Was hab ich dir bloß angetan, dass du mich so hasst?"

Tränen stiegen in ihren traurigen Augen auf und liefen an ihren Wangen herab. Sie versuchte gar nicht die Tränen aufzuhalten oder wegzuwischen, da sie wusste, dass es nicht helfen würde. So oft hatte sie schon deswegen geweint. Wegen ihm. Er, der ihr ewige Liebe und Treue schwor, er, der sagte, dass er sie niemals verlassen würde, er, der ihr all das versprach, er war nun weg.  
Schon seit mehr als einem Jahr setzte sie sich jeden Tag auf dieselbe gelbe Bank bei der sie sich kennengelernt hatten.

_Es war einer dieser wundervollen kühlen Sommertage an denen man schwimmen gehen, aber auch einen einfachen Spaziergang genießen konnte. Akane war damals 17 als sie sich auf dieser Bank niederließ. Sie schloss ihre Augen, richtete ihr Gesicht in die Sonne und genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen. Plötzlich fiel ihr wieder ein, warum sie überhaupt auf diesem Weg entlang gegangen war: Sie musste noch schnell etwas für Kasumi einkaufen, bevor die Geschäfte schlossen! __  
__Schnell stand sie auf, doch in ihrer Hast achtete sie nicht auf den Weg und so stieß sie mit einem jungen Mann zusammen. Er hatte einen ziemlich gut trainierten Körper, rabenschwarze Haare und sah auch ziemlich passabel aus._

_„Oh! Verzeihen Sie bitte! Ist alles in Ordnung?" _

_Sie schaute ihn einfach nur an und war von seinen blauen Augen verzaubert. Als er nochmal nachfragte, ob es ihr gut ginge, wurde sie leicht rot und bejahte seine Frage schnell._

_„Ja danke, mir geht es gut. Es tut mir leid ich war nur gerade in Gedanken"_

_Sie drehte sich um und, obwohl sie wusste, dass es unhöflich war, ging sie ohne ein weiteres Wort. Als er merkte, dass sie schon gehen wollte fragte er noch schnel:_

_„Morgen um die gleiche Zeit?" _

_Sie tat so, als ob sie es nicht gehört hätte und ging einfach weiter. Der junge Mann war ein wenig traurig, aber er hoffte, dass sie nur nicht mehr antworten wollte, seine Frage aber dennoch gehört hatte. Er konnte nicht sehen, dass sich, als er sie das fragte, ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen bildete und sie sich jetzt schon auf den nächsten Tag freute.__Am nächsten Tag wartete er schon und hoffte inständig, dass sie kommen würde. Als sie dann tatsächlich kam, machte sein Herz einen Freudensprung. Sie hatte ein enges Sommerkleid an, das ihre Figur ziemlich gut betonte. Verstanden sich prächtig. Er erzählte ihr, dass er ein Kampfsportler ist und irgendwann den Dojo seines Vaters übernehmen sollte. Als sie ihm erzählte, dass auch sie Kampfsport betrieb schaute er sie kurz überrascht an, doch im nächsten Moment lächelte er und sagte, dass es doch toll sei nach so kurzer Zeit schon Gemeinsamkeiten zu entdecken. Akane war wütend dass er dachte dass aus ihrer Bekanntschaft auch tatsächlich eine Beziehung werden könnte, aber als sie das sanfte Lächeln in seinem Gesicht sah, war es um sie geschehen. __Und wie es nun mal so ist, blieb es nicht bei dem einen Treffen. Sie trafen sich immer öfter und eines Tages im Dezember, sie kamen gerade von einem Weihnachtsmarkt zurück, blieb er plötzlich stehen. Akane schaute ihn besorgt an._

_„Ist was nicht in Ordnung?" Ranma begann zu lächeln. Der Mond erhellte die wunderschön verschneite Landschaft. Der Schnell funkelte und die Sterne verschönerten das ganze noch mehr. Plötzlich kam Ranma auf sie zu, legte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte, sah ihr in die schokobraunen Augen._

_„Ich liebe dich, Akane." _

_Sie war erstaunt und so glücklich wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken._

_„Ich lieb dich auch Ranma!" bevor sie ihre Lippen auf seine legte._

Danach versprach er ihr all die Dinge, die sie heute so traurig machten.

„Wieso hast du mir das alles versprochen, wenn du es nicht einhalten konntest?"

Nach einer Stunde stand die junge Frau auf und ging. Auf ihrem Weg nach Hause musste sie immer daran denken warum er sie verlassen hatte und wie sie reagierte, als man ihr sagte, dass er nicht mehr da war.

_Es regnete ziemlich heftig. Kein Mensch, der nicht unbedingt etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen hatte, das nicht bis zum nächsten Tag warten konnte, wagte sich nicht hinaus. Nicht einmal einen Hund hätte man hinaus gejagt.__  
__An diesem Tag stand Akane mit einem schlechten Gefühl auf. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie hätte sich am liebsten wieder in ihr Bett gelegt und einfach weitergeschlafen. Doch es war schon zwölf Uhr mittags und sie wollte heute eigentlich noch etwas erledigen doch sie hatte keine Lust dazu. Die Entscheidung wurde ihr nach einem Blick nach draußen abgenommen_

_„Na, dann morgen." _

_  
__Als sie in das Wohnzimmer kam, merkte sie sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Plötzlich kam ihre älteste Schwester auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Sie wusste nicht warum sie das tat aber sie hatte kein Gutes Gefühlt dabei. Aber Ihre folgenden Worte brannten sich in Akanes Gedächtnis_

_„Es tut mir Leid Akane, er kommt nicht wieder."_

_Obwohl es nur ein paar Worte waren, verletzten sie sie zutiefst. Sie sank zu Boden und begann zu weinen. Akane ließ ihrer Trauer freien Lauf.__  
__Erst am nächsten Tag war sie in der Lage ihre Schwestern zu fragen, ob sie wüssten warum er Akane verlassen habe. Sie schüttelten nur den Kopf und erklärten ihr, dass er nur gesagt habe, dass er fort müsse, aber er sagte ihnen nicht, ob er wieder zurückkommen würde. Seit diesem Tag kam sie regelmäßig zu dieser speziellen Bank._

Eines Tages, nach zwei Jahren nachdem er sie verlassen hatte, saß sie wieder auf dieser Bank, sie dachte wie schon sooft an Ranma. Wieder rollten Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Doch dieses Mal wurde sie von jemanden angesprochen.

„Tut mir Leid Akane. Jetzt halte ich meine Versprechen."

Sie schaute auf und war zu keiner Bewegung mehr fähig. Vor ihr stand ein Mann, der sie aus warmen blauen Augen ansah. Er war ungefähr so alt wie Akane, hatte einen durchtrainierten Körper und sah ganz passabel aus.

* * *

_**Sooo! Das war der erste Teil!**_

_**Hinterlasst doch ein review, damit ich glücklicher bin!^^**_

_**Yuki-chan55**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So und weil's so schön war (jaja) kommt auch schon der zweite Teil. Jeder der jetzt vielleicht denk „Was zwei Kapitel in so kurzer Zeit?!" **_

_**Tja ich schrei halt schnell^^**_

_**Nein Spaß beiseite. Wie schon im ersten Teil gesagt es war ne Deutschausübung.^^**_

_**Viel Spaß!**_

* * *

Ungläubig starrte sie ihrem Gegenüber ins Gesicht. Wie konnte er es wagen einfach so wieder hier aufzutauchen? Nach all dieser Zeit des Leidens? Sie hob ihre Hand. Kurz darauf hörte man einen leichten Knall und Akane eilte davon.

Ranma schaute ihr traurig aber verständnisvoll nach. Natürlich verstand er sie. Er hatte sie schließlich damals ohne ein Wort zurückgelassen. Aber es musste sein. Sie hätte es nicht verstanden, genauso wie sie es heute wahrscheinlich auch noch nicht verstehen würde.

„Akane, es tut mir doch leid…"

Mit gesenktem Blick verließ er die Bank und ging nach Hause.

„Wieso? Wieso, tauchst du hier einfach so auf und versprichst mir wieder etwas, was du sicher nicht halten wirst? Wieso nur? Willst du mich leiden sehen? Ich dachte wir lieben uns…"

Akane konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Sie war wütend auf ihn. Sehr wütend. Aber halt! War sie wirklich auf ihn wütend? Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie war auf sich selbst wütend, weil sie ihn eine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte, dabei hatte sie sich so gefreut ihn wiederzusehen. Doch jetzt würde er ihr sicher nicht hinterher laufen und ihr eine zweite Chance geben. Oder? Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Mit diesen Gedanken schlief sie schlussendlich ein.

Zur gleichen Zeit hoffte Ranma, dass Akane ihm je wieder verzeihen würde. Aber er machte sich keine allzu großen Hoffnungen.

„Sie hasst mich. Ich verstehe es. Aber hab ich nicht eine zweite Chance verdient?"

Er hoffe inständig, dass sie ihm am nächsten Tag zuhören würde.

Akane war schon früh munter und entschied sich einen Spaziergang zu machen. Sie wusste nicht genau wie, aber irgendetwas führte sie zu der gelben Bank. Als sie schließlich dort an kam staunte sie. Vor der Bank stand ihr Ranma mit einem großen Blumenstrauß in der Hand. Lilien. Akanes Lieblingsblumen. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Hatte er ihr verziehen?

Jetzt stand er hier mit einem großen Blumenstrauß in der Hand. Lilien. Ihre Lieblingsblumen. Hoffentlich würde sie ihm verzeihen. Aber er wusste doch nicht einmal, ob sie wirklich zu dieser Bank kommen würde. Schließlich konnte sie sich sicher denken, dass er hier auf sie warten würde. Kurz bevor er gehen wollte, bemerkte er eine junge Frau. Sie stand einfach nur da und schaute ihn aus zwei traurigen Augen an. Nein, solch traurige Augen konnten ihm einfach nicht verziehen haben. Aber warum war sie dann hier? Wieso kam sie hierher, obwohl sie hätte wissen sollen, dass er herkommen würde? Hatte sie vielleicht tatsächlich…?

Akane schritt langsam auf ihn zu. Was sollte sie ihm jetzt sagen? Am besten sie würde sich entschuldigen. Genau. Sich entschuldigen, dass sie ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben hatte.  
Sie kam bei ihm an, sah ihm in die Augen.

Er sah wie sie langsam auf ihn zu kam. Was sollte er ihr sagen? Auf jeden Fall musste er sich bei ihr entschuldigen. Genau.

Jetzt standen sich die zwei gegenüber. Plötzlich sagten sie

„Es tut mir leid".

Beide sahen sich an und in diesem Moment wussten beide, dass der jeweils andere schon verziehen hatte.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ja, ich weiß es ist kurz aber naja.**_

_**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen^^**_

_**Vielleicht sieht man sich in einem Review? *hinthint***_

_**Yuki-chan55**_


End file.
